La luz de mi vida
by smanthachulop
Summary: ¿Que? Esto es imposible y lo sabes-...Una historia Borusara, Romántica, Dramática, Chistosa, Misteriosa y muchas cosas más...
1. Chapter 1

**La luz de mi vida.**

 **Los personajes y escenarios de ¨Naruto¨ presentados a continuación pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes presentados en la historia serán provenientes de mi creatividad, NO permito la copia parcial o total de mi trabajo.**

 **Este fic tambien es Borusara, asi que disfrutenlo...**

 **Datos importantes.**

 **UZUMAKIS**

 **Boruto:** En este punto de la historia Bolt tiene 15 años.

 **Hinata:** Tiene 34 años, debido a que pertenece al clan Hyuga su cuerpo y cara no envejecen como a las demás personas.

 **Naruto:** 34 años, pertenece al clan Uzumaki conocido como el clan que nunca envejece.

 **Himawari:** Esta tiene el pelo largo, tiene 13 años y un cuerpo muy bien dotado.

 **UCHIHAS**

 **Sarada:** Tiene 15 años, pelo largo hasta más abajo del muslo y un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado a diferencia del de su madre a su edad.

 **Sakura:** Debido al Byakugou no in, esta no envejece y se conserva como una chica de 23 a pesar de tener 34.

 **Sasuke:** Tiene 34 años, se ha dejado crecer el cabello, se hace una coleta baja que le da un aspecto muy parecido al de su hermano mayor Itachi.

 **Casa Uzumaki**

Todos a desayunar- Se escuchó la orden de la peli azul, esposa del Hokague (Hinata Hyuga).

Hai- Respondió Himawari Uzumaki la viva imagen de Hinata excepto por los dos pequeños bigotes en su cara.

Ohayo, Hima-chan- Saludó.

Ohayo- Respondió con cariño la pequeña.

Tu padre y hermano aún no se levantan… ¿serias tan amable de irlos a despertar?- Pidió la peli azul mayor.

Hai.

La pequeña subió al cuarto de su padre que ya había despertado y se estaba bañando mientras cantaba como siempre en la ducha.

Se retiró de la habitación con el objetivo de despertar a su hermano.

Onii-san despierta- Susurro Himawari.

No fue mi culpa, si tú no te levantaste a las buenas…te levantaras a las malas.- Dijo mientras se le tiraba encima haciendo que el rubio despertara de un solo brinco.

¡BAKA! Cuantas veces te he dicho que si me vas a levantar solo tienes que gritar- Mencionó fastidiado el rubio.

Si, si…ya está listo el desayuno.

En ese caso ya voy…-El rubio miro su mano y se quedó callado con expresión seria.

¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la peli azul.

No es nada, no te preocupes vamos a comer.-Dijo despreocupado.

Bueno…

 **Himawari Pov.**

Sé que pasa algo, no es la primera vez que hace esto…se pone a mirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, objetos o al vacío.

Bajamos por las escaleras en total silencio, esto no es propio de él, algo está pasando y yo lo averiguare.

Hima-chan haya está el tuyo- Menciono mi madre.

Me senté, trato de comer a gusto pero no puedo mi hermano ni siquiera ha tocado su comida solo está ahí jugando con la cuchara y viendo atentamente el ramen.

Por lo menos pruébalo- Digo con fastidio.

Oye ¿no me vas a responder?- Sigo sin obtener respuesta alguna de Bolt.

Hima-chan tu hermanito ha estado un poco distraído últimamente ¿no es así?- Por fin alguien habla era mi madre la cual susurraba.

También lo notaste… ¿Qué estará pasándole?, ni siquiera me habla…- Respondí un poco dolida, me duele ver a hermano así, él no es de los tristes y callados, es como si el Bolt alegre que todos conocemos ya no existiera.

Muy bien, ya estoy aquí- Menciono papá sentándose a lado de Bolt.

Ohayo- Salude respetuosamente.

Hinata está delicioso- Dijo mi padre alagando a mi mamá.

Ella solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

Mamá, ya no quiero- Mencionó Bolt mirando esta vez la mesa.

¿Eh? No has comido nada- Dijo mi madre preocupada.

Es que…no tengo hambre- Respondió.

Eso dijiste ayer en la cena y las otras veces…-Mencionó mi madre.

Bolt…más tarde quisiera hablar contigo- Dijo mi padre mientras se ponía de pie, miraba atentamente a Bolt con expresión seria- Por cierto, muchas gracias Hinata la comida estuvo muy rica- Dijo por ultimo.

Está bien…- Respondió Bolt poniéndose de pie y mirando al suelo.

Bueno familia me tengo que ir, los veo luego- Mamá y yo miramos atentamente a papá como se iba.

Bolt…quiero ver tu rostro- Dijo mi madre, interrumpiendo a Bolt el cual iba a subir las escaleras.

¿Para qué? Tú me conoces de pies a cabeza, sabes como es mi cara- Dijo fastidiado.

Soy tu madre necesito saber qué es lo que pasa- Menciono firme.

Bueno te lo diré…pero no en frente de Hima-chan- Dijo mirándome con ojos llenos de tristeza.

La vi, su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos no tenían su brillo natural parecía…sin alma, tiene un aspecto tétrico, podría decirse que le tengo miedo al estado en el que se encuentra.

Está bien, Himawari ve a reunirte con tus amigos- Dijo mi mamá sacándome de la habitación.

S-Si…- Acepte porque si me quedaba mamá se daría cuenta, Maldito Byakugan.

 **N/A.**

En la sala de estar se encuentran Hinata y Bolt.

Bueno, hace un mes tuve que ir a una misión en Sunagakure, era fácil, solo teníamos que escoltar a una señora y a un chico de 14 años, pero algo sucedió…

 **Flashback.**

Así que tu nombre es Sota ¿verdad?- Preguntó el rubio.

Si, tu…eres el hijo del Hokague ¿no?- Dijo el pequeño castaño.

Si…pero puedes llamarme Bolt

Enserio, eso significa que eres mi amigo- Dijo emocionado el pequeño.

Claro, se ve que eres un niño peculiar- Mencionó el rubio.

Que bien, eres mi primer amigo- Dijo el castaño haciendo que Bolt lo mire de reojo.

Pues pareciera que tuvieras una cantidad de amigos- Dice este con intriga.

Tú no lo entiendes en Sunagakure si no tienes suficiente dinero como los demás, eres excluido y no te toman en cuenta- Mencionó triste el pequeño.

Eso es horrible, no deberían ignorar a las personas por su estado financiero, eso es cruel- Dijo el rubio con rabia.

También soy amigo del Kazekague, pero él me dijo que lo puedo llamar tío- Mencionó el pequeño.

Oh conoces al tío Gaara, él es una buena persona ¿no crees?- Dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

Sí, es muy bueno con todos- Dijo el castaño.

Ah, ya llegamos- Dijo el rubio con tristeza.

Si

Sota, ya tenemos que ir a casa-expreso la mamá del castaño.

Nos volveremos a ver- Mencionó el rubio mientras le hacía una seña de adiós con las manos.

 **Boruto Pov.**

Que chico tan agradable, espero volverme a encontrar con él en el futuro.

Bueno será mejor que me apure para regresar a comer, ay el bosque está muy obscuro para ser las cinco de la tarde.

Crack

Se escuchó el sonido de una rama que se rompía, me puse en posición defensiva y…

¿Una chica?, ¿Qué hace una chica en medio del bosque a estas horas?

Era de mi misma altura de pelo negro, llevaba puesto un traje Jounin totalmente dañado por lo que supuse que había peleado por otra parte tiene una banda ninja de Konohagakure, pero, nunca antes la había visto en la aldea y…¿qué le pasa a sus ojos?

Por fin te encontré- Dijo alegre.

¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?- Pregunté, pero, al parecer me andaba buscando.

Yo…no te diré quién soy pero te diré porque estoy aquí, sé que en este momento no me creerás pero vengo del futuro- Menciono con cara seria.

Si claro, y yo soy Kurama- Esta mujer cree que me iba a tragar ese cuento.

Muy chistoso, pero es verdad, te conozco mejor que a nadie y sé que no lo creerás al principio- Mencionó.

Entonces…compruébalo, si me conoces… ¿Cuál es mi comida favorito?

El ramen- ¿Eh? Adivino.

Eso fue solo suerte ¿Cuáles son mis colores favoritos?

El negro, amarillo y el fucsia.

¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?

Boruto Uzumaki, pero tus amigos te llamamos Bolt.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Ya te lo dije vengo del futuro y soy la persona con la que has estado siempre hasta después del accidente- Mencionó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

¿Qué accidente?- A qué se refiere no entiendo nada.

Ah eso, veras la razón por la que vine, fue porque el actual héroe del mundo ha muerto a manos del enemigo, y tengo que impedir que eso pase- Explica la pelinegra.

¿Héroe? ¿Te refieres a mi padre?- No eso no puede ser mi padre no pudo haber muerto a manos de enemigos.

No, el…y mi padre murieron primero al ser atacados desprevenidos- Dijo mientras lloraba.

¿Qué?-No puede pasar eso, quiero llorar ¿Qué? ¿Ya estoy llorando?

Debemos salvar a nuestros padres, pero, en especial hay que salvar al héroe no podemos permitir que muera- Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

¿Quién es el héroe que ha muerto?- Me limpié las lágrimas y me tranquilicé.

Pues, ese héroe…eres tú.

¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que yo también moriré en el futuro.

Sí, pero no te preocupes vine para cambiar el destino.

Ahora que se todo esto… ¿Quién eres? Y... ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?- Tengo curiosidad no se parece a nadie que conozca, además sus ojos al parecer tienen un flujo de chakra limitado, quiere decir que está usando un jutsu.

Yo… ¡Rayos!- Grito, que le pasa, ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Bueno, el jutsu no aguantó más, en fin ahora estoy segura de que sabrás quien soy- Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su cartera se dio la vuelta y se estaba acomodando algo en la cara.

¿Qué? ¡¿SARADA?!-No puede ser…entonces el tío Sasuke va a morir.

Si…Bolt, yo no quiero que nuestros padres mueran y peormente tú, no puedes morir eres la única esperanza que teníamos para ganar la guerra, además no permitiré que mueras después de que nos pasara eso- Dijo la pelinegra.

 **N/A.**

¿Después de que nos pasara que cosa?- Preguntó el rubio.

Etto…tú y yo en el futuro seremos…novios- Mencionó la pelinegra totalmente sonrojada.

¿Enserio? ¡SI!-Dijo con felicidad el rubio.

Este no es momento para eso ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo la pelinegra fastidiada.

Ah sí, es verdad, pero sabes porque se ocasionó la guerra y quien la causa ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías decirme?- Preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

La causa de la guerra…soy yo y, el causante es Sota.

¡¿SOTA?! Te refieres a…

Sí al chico que es menor a nosotros con un año, creo que hoy lo conociste ¿verdad?- Preguntó la pelinegra pues ya los había visto en la misión.

Sí, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Sota contigo?- Preguntó extrañado el rubio.

Él fue transferido a la academia de Konoha cundo teníamos 15 años, tú y yo nos enamoramos y nos hicimos novios a los 16, Sota empezó a comportarse extraño tú eras su mejor amigo pero te dejó de hablar nadie sabía porque, después de unos meses iba caminando hacia mi casa, de repente Sota estaba en la puerta…

 **Flashback.**

Hola- Mencionó el castaño.

Ah pensé que ya no nos hablarías- Dijo la pelinegra molesta.

Solo voy a hablar contigo y con nadie más- Explicó.

Pues si es así ¿Por qué no le hablaras a los demás?

Porque todos ellos son amigos de Bolt.

Entonces…no quieres hablar con los cercanos de Bolt- Mencionó la pelinegra.

Exacto-

Pero yo soy su novia y me estás hablando-

Contigo es diferente- Dijo el castaño.

¿Diferente?- Sarada no entendía nada.

Sí, tu eres la persona que me gusta así que hoy he venido hasta aquí para decirte que rompas con ese idiota que no te merece, y después estarás conmigo- Mencionó arrogante.

¿Qué? Estas muy equivocado si crees que romperé con Bolt solo porque tú lo dices, además que te quede claro que no me gustas, sabes nunca me caíste bien solo hablaba contigo porque eras amigo de Bolt- Dijo la pelinegra furiosa.

Te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado- Mencionó el castaño mientras se retiraba del lugar.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Luego de eso todo comenzó, nuestros padres murieron, tú solo lo hiciste por que la bomba iba hacia mí pero te metiste en medio y la recibiste tú, nuestras madres hicieron el jutsu del tiempo, Himawari y yo fuimos transportadas al pasado.- Explicó la pelinegra.

Himawari también, ¿Dónde está ella?-Pregunto el rubio.

La mande a comprar comida- Mencionó la pelinegra

¿Dónde se quedarán?

En el bosque no podemos ir a la ciudad nos podrían descubrir y no sé qué pasaría si me encuentro con mi otro yo- Dijo la pelinegra.

Ya es tarde, deberías irte- Mencionó.

Ah sí, ¿no volvemos a ver mañana?- Preguntó el rubio.

Claro.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Y eso es lo que pasó.

Entiendo, así que en el futuro Naruto-Kun, Uchiha-san y tú…morirán- Justificó la peli azul mientras lloraba.

Pero no te preocupes todo estará bien, cambiaremos nuestro destino.- Mencionó Bolt haciendo tranquilizar a su madre.

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque…**

¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó una Himawari.

Pues, a comprar comida- Respondió sin vacilo la pelinegra.

Sabes que si descubren que somos del futuro, no lo creerán y nos juzgaran como locas.-Mencionó la peli azul.

Lo sé, por eso tengo este jutsu ¿no?- Dijo mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos, en ellas portaba chakra.

Haces eso para…

Es nuevo, lo hice para que no me reconocieran-Explicó.

Entiendo.

 **Interrupción:**

 **Los pensamientos de la Sarada del futuro se darán como DF(Del futuro) y DP(Del presente).**

 **Sarada DF Pov.**

Bueno…creo que comenzaré por aquí.

Aish, no puede ser ni bien comienzo las compras y me pasa esto…

Me puede dar esa paleta con polvo ácido- Se escuchó la voz de Sarada del presente.

Claro, gracias por su compra- Dijo el señor amablemente.

Justo ahora no quería toparme con ella y es la primera con la que me encuentro.

¿Eh? Porque me mira así, si ya compraste vete, no ves que me pones nerviosa si estás aquí.

Etto…te debo algo.-Dije fastidiada.

No tengo respuesta, que hago ni siquiera ha dado un paso.

¡YA VETE! Me tien…

No quiero- Dijo la chica con determinación.

¿Eh?- Como sabe.

No quiero irme, si tanto quieres que me valla, porque no te vas tú.-Mencionó.

¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?-Pregunte.

No lo sé, cuando te vi empecé a escuchar tus pensamientos ¿acaso me conoces?- Preguntó extrañada.

Bueno…- Como se lo digo, que alguien me salve.

Ella es una amiga mía, la conocí en mi última misión- Explicó Bolt que pasaba por ahí.

Gracias Bolt, me has salvado.

Ah sí, pues no les creo- Dijo la pelinegra un poco molesta.

¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bolt.

Ah, no por nada, mejor dejémoslo así- Cambió repentinamente.

Oye…te conozco, si te pareces a alguien no se quien…- ¿Me descubrió? ¿Sabe quién soy?

No, solo ha sido una confusión, lo siento- Uff no se ha dado cuenta, pero, estoy segura de que se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

 **Sarada DP Pov.**

Estoy segura, se parece mucho a mí, lo único que le falta son los lentes además tiene el pelo hasta más abajo del muslo mientras que a mí solo me da hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Bueno, hemos salido pero me siento incomoda con ella al lado, al parecer Bolt y ella se llevan muy bien, pero…como pude leer sus pensamientos, es muy raro tal vez si es una amiga de Bolt así que no hay que preocuparse de que sea mala persona.

¿En qué piensas Sara-chan?- Me pregunta Bolt.

Ah, nada- Dejaré esto para luego.

Andas muy distraída últimamente ¿no?-

De que hablas, no he andado distraída- Este bobo no entiende que si me distraigo es por preocupaciones.

No será que…Estas enamorada- Dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Claro que…- Espera puedo divertirme un rato y después lo aclaro, servirá para romper el hielo con la chica misteriosa.

Sí, me gusta alguien- Dije sin vacilo.

 **N/A**

La pelinegra mayor y el rubio se encontraban en Shock.

 **Sarada DF Pov.**

¿Qué? No recuerdo que a esa edad me gustara alguien más, solo me había gustado Bolt, pero no le hubiese dicho a nadie que alguien me gustaba.

 **Boruto Pov.**

¿Qué? Entonces a Sara-chan le gustaba alguien antes que mí.

¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?- Tengo que saber…

Nadie- Respondió mientras se reía a carcajadas.

 **N/A.**

¿Cómo? Entonces porque dijiste que te gustaba alguien…-Mencionó Bolt un poco impactado ya que la pelinegra no suele hacer bromas así.

Solo para romper el hielo, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto cambiando de tema.

Mi nombre es…Akane Higurashi- Respondió Sarada DF.

Ah, me gusta tu nombre- Mencionó la pelinegra.

Gracias- Respondió Sarada DF.

Chicos, lo lamento tengo que irme- Dijo mientras hacía un ademan con las manos y se retiraba del lugar.

Así que…tú amiga o… ¿la chica que te gusta?-Mencionó la pelinegra.

¿Qué? Es solo mi amiga ¿Por qué la pregunta? Estas ¿Celosa?- Preguntó burlon el rubio.

Yo celosa de ti, ni en mil años- Respondió.

 **Sarada DP Pov.**

Y cree que no me di cuenta de cómo la miraba y le sonreía como estúpido, de todos los hombres del mundo ¿porque tuviste que ser justo tú de quien me enamore?

No puedo creer que este celosa de ti, no eres nada mío puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y aunque me duela tengo que dejarte ir si quieres a otra chica…

Mundo llamando a Sarada- Expreso Bolt.

Ah…

 **N/A.**

Otra vez, parecía que no tenías alma… ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó al ver a su amiga un poco triste.

No, nada- Respondió.

Bueno… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Preguntó el rubio caballeroso.

Está bien- Respondió sin vacilo.


	2. Chapter 2

**La luz de mi vida.**

 **Los personajes y escenarios de ¨Naruto¨ presentados a continuación pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes presentados en la historia serán provenientes de mi creatividad, NO permito la copia parcial o total de mi trabajo.**

 **Quería decirles que en el anterior capítulos no obtuve reviews, así que espero que me digan si continuo o no la historia, o si te gusta o no...**

Ya estoy en casa- Expreso el rubio.

Bienvenido- Se escuchó la dulce y cariñosa voz de Hinata.

Bueno Bolt, te dije que teníamos que hablar y lo vamos a hacer- Menciono Naruto.

Te contare, todo comenzó…

 **Después de contarle todo…**

¿Por eso andabas tan preocupado?- Preguntó el rubio mayor.

Si…pero no podemos decírselo a Sarada-chan…- Expresó el menor.

¿Por qué motivo no se puede enterar?- Aun no entendía el porqué.

No sabemos cómo lo tome, cuando se entere de que la causa es porque no acepto ser la novia del enemigo- Explicó Bolt.

 **Naruto Pov.**

Entiendo podría sentirse culpable…

Sabes que ella se dará cuenta ¿verdad?- Dije sin más, Sarada no es boba.

Lo sé, pero sería mejor que ella sola se dé cuenta- Mencionó.

¿No te asusta lo de tu muerte?- Me preguntó.

Claro, pero es algo que debe suceder algún día…- Respondí.

No, yo no permitiré que mueran- Respondió efusivo.

 **N/A.**

 **Dos semanas después…**

 **Boruto Pov.**

Aish, la espera me está matando…ya son dos semanas que no hablo con Sarada, y cuando intento acercarme, ella me evade ¿Estará enojada? Si es así ¿Por qué lo está?

La sorprenderé por detrás…

Hola Sara-chan- Saludé, espero me responda.

¿Eh? no me da la cara…

Hola…-Así que prefiere ver el suelo antes que mi rostro.

¿Estás enojada?- Que diga que no…

De ninguna manera…- Respondió.

¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Ahora prefieres ver el suelo antes que a mí?- Son mis dudas…

Te evito porque…he tenido problemas sentimentales y por esos mismos es que no te he podido ver a la cara, pero, ya estoy mejor- Era eso.

¿Qué clase de problemas sentimentales?...-

No te lo puedo decir…pero, tal vez algún día lo sepas-Me dijo tal vez, espero que me diga de qué se trata.

Entonces, me puedes ver a la cara ya- Mencione mientras tomaba sus mejillas para alzar su cara.

WOW, te ves muy linda- Diablos, lo dije…

 **N/A.**

La pelinegra estaba totalmente roja quería bajar la cabeza pero no podía Bolt la tenía atrapada entre sus manos.

 **Sarada DP Pov.**

¿Qué hago ahora? Tengo que zafarme…

¿Qué está haciendo? ¡¿Me está besando?! ... Idiota, me robó mi primer beso, pero, se siente tan…bien, pensé que ya te había olvidado, pero, no puedo…

 **N/A.**

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

Yo…no sé, simplemente me dieron ganas de hacerlo- Respondió nervioso.

Pues…no lo vuelvas a hacer, no puedes ir besando personas por ahí sin su permiso- Reprocho Sarada.

Si, si, ¿podríamos por favor olvidar esto?- Dijo el rubio tratando de reparar su error.

Está bien…- Aceptó la morena

Detrás de un poster se encontraba la pelinegra mayor, observando lo sucedido.

Esta tenía puesto un short negro, zapatillas ninjas negras y una blusa roja que dejaba ver el ombligo al igual que su madre y con mucho escote.

 **Sarada DF Pov.**

Si él y yo nos enamoramos después de que el llegara, durante tiempo Sota se enamoró de mí, entonces está bien si nos enamoramos antes de que el venga, así sabrá que no tiene oportunidad conmigo.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Preguntó el rubio.

No, esta vez iré sola- Mencionó la morena.

¿Eh? Yo nunca rechacé las veces que se ofrecía a llevarme a casa...

Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana- Se despidió el rubio, para luego desaparecer.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Bueno, dime ¿Quién eres en realidad?- Se escuchó la voz de Sarada, la cual se encontraba detrás de mí.

Yo…ya te dije que me llamo Akane Higurashi, y soy una amiga de Bolt- ¿Me creerá?

Eso es mentira… ¿Esos son lentes?- Rayos… ¿Me descubrió?

¿De dónde vienes?- ¿Qué hago?, Bueno creo que no hay salida.

¿Quién crees que soy?- Tengo que ver que tan inteligente soy.

Bueno, pues al principio creí que eras una copia mía solo que más alta, con el pelo más largo y sin lentes, pero, veo que si tienes lentes, además esa ropa es similar a la que tengo puesta, pero un poco más atrevida- Justificó.

Entonces… ¿Quién soy?- Si no adivina será mejor para mí.

¿Qué? ¿Eres…yo?- Rayos, me tiene atrapada.

¿Qué?- Tengo que remediar esto.

Ya no puedes negarlo, esa marca- Señaló mi brazo en el cuál tengo una cicatriz de cuando tenía seis años en forma de un corazón pequeño- Es la misma que yo tengo… ¿Eres del…futuro?- Preguntó.

Bueno, me descubriste, si vengo del futuro- Ja se nota que no era ingenua.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó.

Yo, no puedo decírtelo, esto es confidencial- No se puede enterar o estaré en problemas.

Bolt, sabe porque estás aquí ¿verdad?- Si le respondo, molestara a Bolt.

No, él no sabe porque estoy aquí, solo sabe mi identidad…- Es raro mentirme a mí misma.

Entonces, sabe quién eres…razonando que sabe quién eres él te ha de haber molestado hasta que le digas porque estás aquí, él lo sabe ¿Crees que soy boba?- Vaya sí que era presumida…

No, te equivocas, y ya me voy- Tengo que irme de aquí.

Adiós- Se despidió de mí.

 **N/A.**

Ambas chicas tomaron su camino y desaparecieron del lugar.

Hacia el bosque se la pelinegra…

Vaya, al fin llegas, trajiste la comida ¿o no?- Preguntó la peli azul.

Si, aquí está, ella ya lo sabe- Dijo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa.

¿Quién?- Preguntó aún confundida.

Mi yo del pasado, ya sabe quién soy- Reveló sin más.

¿Sabe porque estás aquí?-

No, pero…tengo la corazonada de que le preguntara a Bolt.

Entiendo, si es así, mejor sería que le cuentes todo tú misma después de todo aún faltan unos cuantos meses para el desastre- Mencionó Himawari.

Si…mañana los citare a ambos para contarles todo, con cada uno de los detalles- Explico Sarada.

 **Mientras tanto en la ciudad…**

 **Sarada DP Pov.**

Supongo que Bolt tendrá que decirme a la fuerza…

Ahora que lo recuerdo, el me beso, ¿Con que cara se supone que lo vea ahora?.

No, tranquilízate tienes que actuar normal cuando lo veas, además esta situación es seria y no hay tiempo para perder el tiempo en un beso…

 **N/A.**

 **Al día siguiente…**

Sara-chan, ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó el rubio.

¿Eh? Estoy bien- Respondió nerviosa la pelinegra.

Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre algo…-Mencionó la morena.

Claro, dime- Dijo ansioso el rubio.

Yo, ya sé quién es tu ¨amiga¨, pero no me dijo por qué está aquí…- Dijo sin más la pelinegra.

Entiendo, bueno… ¿quieres ir a Ichiraku?- Dijo el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema.

No me vas a decir a las buenas, entonces…lo harás a las malas- Lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó en el aire - ¿No me vas a decir?- Preguntó amenazante.

No, no p…puedo d…decírtelo- Mencionó sin tratar de zafarse del agarre de su compañera ya que no la quería lastimarla.

¿Por qué? Es que acaso… ¿Te gus…-Fue interrumpida.

Bolt, yo se lo contaré todo- Se escuchó la voz de Sarada DF que pasaba por ahí.

La pelinegra soltó a su compañero y miró atentamente a su otra yo.

Bueno…

 **Después de contarles todo…**

¿Quieres decir que la causa de la guerra soy yo?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

Si y no, Bueno no te preocupes por eso, si no me equivoco Sota llegará a la aldea en un par de meses, cuando él llegó aquí faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Bolt, luego del cumpleaños cinco días después sería el de nosotras y esa misma tarde comenzó todo- Explicó la mayor.

¿Puedo contarle a alguien?- Preguntó.

Claro, Bolt ya le contó a sus padres, no veo porque no puedas contarle a mamá- Contestó.

¿Y qué pasa con papá?- Interrogó nuevamente.

No, a él no se lo puedes decir- Negó la mayor.

¿Por qué?-

Porque si se entera es capaz de matar a Bolt para que no sea mi novio en el futuro-

Está bien…yo, me tengo que ir a casa- Mencionó la menor.

¿Te acompaño?- Preguntó el rubio.

No, no te preocupes puedo ir sola- Contestó.

Pero…

Déjala, ella puede ir sola- Intervino la mayor.

 **Sarada DP Pov.**

Así que en un par de meses todo comenzara…

Tengo que llegar rápido a casa, mejor comienzo a correr.

…

…

…

Llegué…

Ya estoy en casa- Anuncié como siempre.

Oh, cariño la cena estará servida en un momento, toma asiento- Dijo mi madre mientras entraba nuevamente a la cocina.

¿Eh? Papá siempre está en ese sillón leyendo cuando llego.

Aquí esta- Mencionó mamá poniendo un plato de ensalada de tomates frente a mí.

Gracias-

¿Y papá?- Pregunté curiosa.

Ah, hija tu papá se tuvo que ir en una misión que durará unos meses- Explicó, por su cara supongo que papá va a estar lejos por un tiempo, en ese caso…

Mama, tengo que contarte algo- Sera mejor si le cuento ahora.

Dime-

Bueno…

 **Después de contarle todo…**

¿Enserio?- Preguntó mi madre un poco confundida.

Sí, no quiero que le digas a nadie solo lo saben los padres de Bolt, él y nosotras, Ah y Himawari no sabe nada, porque también hay otra de ella- Espero que entienda lo serio que es esto.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no les dices a ellas que vengan a quedarse con nosotras? A de ser difícil ocultarse en el bosque- Ofreció.

Buena idea, se lo diré mañana…-

 **Al día siguiente…**

¿Dónde están? Se supone que estarían por aquí…

Oh, allí están.

Oigan-

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Himawari.

Mi mamá, quiere que ustedes se queden en nuestra casa- ¿Aceptaran?

Ok- Respondieron ambas mientras cogían sus maletas.

 **N/A.**

 **En otra parte del bosque…**

Mamá, ¿estas segura?- Preguntó un chico de aproximadamente 14 de pelo castaño.

Si cariño, además solo vinimos por mi trabajo- Respondió una mujer que no pasaba de los 36 años.

Entonces…vamos a vivir aquí a partir de ahora, espero hacer amigos- Dijo el joven mientras caminaba un poco más rápido.

Pero, ¿aquí no vive tu amigo, el hijo del Hokague?- Preguntó la madre.

Sí, es verdad, espero encontrarme con él- Expresó eufórico el joven.

 **En la casa Uchiha…**

Mamá ya estamos aquí- Anunció Sarada DP.

Oh, hazla pasar la cena estará servida en un minuto- Mencionó la pelirrosa.

Bueno- Contesto la pelinegra menor.

Aquí…-La pelirrosa no terminó su frase.

 **Sakura Pov.**

Hem…enseña el ombligo, eso quiere decir que…

Aquí está la comida-

Ah, sí gracias mamá- Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas pelinegras.

La cena se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las chicas ya iban en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Espera- dije mientras tomaba del brazo a Sarada DF.

Bueno, te esperamos arriba- Expreso Himawari.

Dime, mamá- Bueno es ahora o nunca.

Tengo que preguntarte algo…-

Prosigue-

¿Eres…v-virgen?-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

Solo responde-

 **N/A.**

Claro que soy vi…-La pelirrosa arqueo una ceja haciendo que la pelinegra razonara su respuesta-No, ya no soy virgen-Respondió sin más.

La pelirrosa, tomo de los hombros a su hija y…

¿Con quién fue?- Preguntó sin más.

Eso, no te lo puedo decir, es privado-

¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que suceda eso?-

Bueno, el pasado ha cambiado así que…no sé exactamente cuándo sucederá.-

Entiendo, ve a dormir -

 **Al día siguiente…**

¡Hey!, Bolt- Se escuchó el grito de un chico.

¿Eh? ¿Quién me llama?- Preguntó confundido el rubio.

Soy yo- Contestó un castaño.

¡¿SOTA?!

 **BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS.**

 **BESOS & SAYONARA / ( - 3 - ) /**


End file.
